


Monster High Greenhouse Buddies (And Maybe Something More 👀)

by Takenatmidnight



Series: Monster High Minis [8]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Short, Short & Sweet, finally realized i should be adding more than 4 tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Venus makes a passing comment about going to the Halloween Dance. She's shocked when Batsy says yes.
Relationships: Batsy Claro/Venus McFlytrap
Series: Monster High Minis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977895
Kudos: 6





	Monster High Greenhouse Buddies (And Maybe Something More 👀)

“How’s that one doing?”  
“Better than last week.”  
Batsy spritzed the plant she was looking at a couple times. She was right - Venus noticed it was definitely perking up. Batsy knew what she was doing. Venus never doubted her for a second.   
The afternoon sunlight shining into the Monster High greenhouse was fragmented by plants growing over the roof, casting a twisting pattern over the other plants inside. All kinds of fauna covered almost every foot of the interior. Large plants with huge flowers that hissed if you got too close, tiny plants that seemed to move on their own, thorny vines creeping through cracks in the glass, and the medium-sized potted plants the two were working on. They seemed timid compared to the other plant life.  
In reality they were pretty important. A new kind of plant from Skull Island, Headmistress Bloodgood had said when she brought them to the greenhouse. She didn’t give much more information than that, something that bothered both Batsy and Venus. Scientific names were important, people! The plants hadn’t adjusted well in the switch of environments, but under the care of the two most plant-loving ghouls at Monster High, they had started to get better. A little soil mixture and good sunlight never failed to do the trick.   
One of Venus’s beloved flytraps nipped at Batsy as she brushed past it to grab something. She spritzed it scoldingly. Venus chuckled, and Batsy gave her a lopsided smile. Ever since Batsy arrived at Monster High looking for the ghost flower, the two had become close friends. Venus was one of the only people Batsy could share her love of botany with, and Batsy was one of the only people Venus could vent to about the state of the environment (and it helped that Batsy always vehemently agreed). You could even call them best friends, although they had never actually called each other that.   
Venus, specifically, never had the guts to call Batsy a best friend. She knew Batsy could be cold and slow to change at first, and she was happy with the progress she had made, but she still didn’t know for sure what the other ghoul thought of her as. What title she would give her. In all honesty, ‘best friend’ wasn’t her highest hope on the list.  
“I heard there’s a dance happening soon.”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Venus snapped out of her thoughts. “The Halloween Dance.”  
Batsy lifted up a couple leaves and examined the undersides. “Are you going?”  
Venus shrugged. “I might. Haven’t really decided.”  
The other ghoul spritzed the bottom of the plant. She kept staring at it, moving the leaves around, almost idly playing with it. “You are supposed to go with someone, yes?”  
“I mean, a lot of people do, but it’s not a rule or anything,” Venus replied. Then, quieter, “I’ve never gone with anyone.”  
Batsy looked up. “You’ve never gone with anyone?”  
Venus shrugged again, less of an ‘I don’t know’ and more of an ‘eh’ this time. “I just never had someone I wanted to go with.”  
“That’s too bad,” Batsy mumbled, attention refocusing on the plant.   
Venus stared at her for a couple seconds before she realized she was staring. It was hard not to keep your eyes on Batsy Claro - at least, that’s what she had found. There was something about the way she had a thorny exterior, yet treated every species of flora like it was a delicate pet, so gingerly growing and helping them bloom. Something about the way the pale white streaks in her hair fell over equally pale pink skin when she bent over to inspect something. Something about the way her fangs quirked up when she smiled if a plant was doing well. Venus sighed quietly and looked back down at the wooden table, knowing fully well she was a disaster lesbian.  
“So… are you going?” She asked after a few minutes of quiet.  
“I don’t know,” Batsy answered, “I’m like you. I don’t have someone to go with.”  
“Yeah…” Venus twiddled her fingers, rough glove material rubbing together. “We could always go together,” She mumbled, half-joking.  
Batsy quickly looked up. “You.. want to go with me?”  
“Uh- I mean-” Venus could feel herself starting to blush lightly- “I just meant.. since we both don’t have someone to go with, I thought- maybe we could just go together.” She chuckled nervously. “You know, since we hang out in the greenhouse all the time, and stuff-”  
“I would like that.”  
Venus paused. Batsy smiled at her, and she felt herself blush a little harder. “It sounds like a good idea.”  
“Oh. O-okay.”  
Venus was shocked that that actually worked. She was shocked Batsy even considered it. What she wasn’t shocked at, though, was the warm feeling rising in her gut. It sent soft tingles down her arm, and she picked up a spade off the table just to squeeze the handle. She knew she was getting ahead of herself - she had proposed the idea as friends, and Batsy had accepted it as friends. She just couldn’t stop herself from smiling like a little kid. She knew she might regret where this was leading; a semester of pining, maybe. But the idea of showing up to prom with Batsy, seeing her in whatever she wore, just being there together gave her a certain feeling. Her smile grew wider as she thought about it.  
The two continued to work quietly, the only sound the rustling of plant leaves and occasional clatter of tools. Venus didn’t mind the quiet. Venus was happy with what she had, and what she might get. A friend, company, and maybe a monstrously good night out.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand this is it, folks! The last of my Monster High Minis (for now, at least). I find that writing short little fluff stories is really fun so I thoroughly enjoyed this. And I hope you did too! I might continue this series later, but I want to focus on writing longer fics with more content overall. 
> 
> Anyways Batsy x Venus is one of THE top-tier MH ships for me. Botanist lesbians? Yes PLEASE.
> 
> Additional fun fact: This was originally supposed to be an Elissabat x Viperine fic, but that idea got scrapped because I realized I haven't watched the movie since I was 12 and have no idea how to write the characters. Plus, I just really like this ship more lol. Sorry to any major Elissabat x Viperine shippers put there.


End file.
